oddegar_odysseysfandomcom-20200214-history
Creating a Character
A good character consists of 3 concepts, which interact with each other and help constantly form each other positively and negatively. You do not need to write these down, but take note of these so that you build your character accurately, and roleplay them accurately. Mind Your characters personality reflects their values, experiences and ultimately how they respond to situations. They have drives, goals, strengths and weaknesses, as well as other personality traits. These goals and traits are at the core of their personality. Is your character a thuggish brute, or a sophisticated noble? Do they think their actions through or live in the moment? What is their goal? Why? Consider their past experiences and how they changed their character, and how they might react to future experiences because of this. How much does your character know? What is their expertise, and how did it come to that? Body Your characters physical form, race, muscles, skills, and appearance. Your characters body both reflects your situation as well as your values. A person's body might also change how they feel about themselves, for example someone may be self conscious about a birthmark, it also may mean a character is proud of their body and may be more cocky and boisterous. A characters body changes based on their experiences, scars from wounds, missing limbs, or getting scrawnier or buffer based on their diet and lifestyle. Situation Your character's situation, what they have done and are currently doing, are an essential part of a character and gameplay. A person's situation is determined by environmental and personal variables interacting, and both have a great effect on each other. What is your character doing? Are they working a job? Are they wandering the countryside? What is their profession? How do they make their money? Are they rich or poor? What kind of gear do they have access to? What kind of impact have they had on the world? Stats Strength (Str): How physically strong you are, used in fighting, breaking stuff and blocking Agility (Agl): How agile your character is, used in fighting, lockpicking, sneaking and dodging Charisma (Chr): How charismatic your character is. Used in intimidation, leadership, charm and dirty fights. Intelligence (Int): How Smart your brain is, used in solving puzzles, stances and tactics, and crafting Perception (Per): How keen your senses are, used for spotting, fighting and tracking Attunement (Att): How powerful your spirit is, used to cast spells, enchant, detect magic and use magic items ☀you have 18 levels to apply to these stats * Min 1 level in each, max 5. * You may spend a level to gain a skill, max 2 skills * You can read + write at 2 int * You can read glyphs (What enchantments and spells do) at 2 att * If you start with 1 per: you must have an missing an eye, be colorblind/ partially blind, or be partially deaf, or missing at least one sense Gameplay Note: The Stats are broken up into 3 groups, putting stats heavily into one group makes your character vulnerable to a multitude of problems, it is recommended you pick 2 groups: * Strength / Agility: Melee attacks + Defence * Charisma / Int: Powerful Combat Abilities + OOC problem solving * Per / Att: Ranged Attacks + Utility Starting Equipment * Basic clothes * 15 gold * 1 random item You also start with 5 equipment tokens which may be spent for the following: * 1: two items of your choice * 1: a basic weapon of your choice * 1: a basic equipment of your choice * 1: a basic spell of your choice * 1: Light armour (1 armour) * 1: 10 gold * 2: Medium armour( 2 armour, heavier) * 2: a non-basic weapon of your choice * 3: Heavy Armour(3 armour, heaviest) * 3: 1 extra level * X: Add a spell of x cost as a tap ability to a weapon Finally, pick a race. Once you have done this, your character is complete.